injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Year Three Issue 2
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Issue 2 (Released October 22, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Chapter 3 (Released October 14, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three Chapter 4 (Released October 21, 2014) Recap Chapter Three: Gathering Forces Sinestro brings a GCPD officer named Sprague before Superman in the Hall of Justice. The Tyrant of Steel demands to know where his missing allies are, revealing he knows Sprague took part in the siege on the Hall. When Sprague refuses to answer, Sinestro attempts to force him to talk with a hand construct from his ring but Superman calls him off. Superman reveals he can see Sprague's fingerprints in the hall and knows that while the rest of the GCPD are in hiding, he was the only one who showed up for work. After subtly threatening Sprague's wife, the officer swears he doesn't know what Batman has done with Superman's friends, though a smirking Sinestro believes otherwise. In the Tower of Fate, Harley Quinn is speaking with a strapped down Flash, admitting her fears that she won't be trusted anymore with Dinah gone when Zatanna arrives, informing her that it's time to go. Harley follows after her and the two women teleport to the home of Jason Blood where Batman has summoned the surviving Insurgency members and Constantine has called Klarion the Witch Boy and convinced Jason Blood to join and host them in his home. Constantine speaks to the gathered heroes, telling them that they have dealt a massive blow to Superman and that the new plan is to use magic against him now after the lost war with the Green Lanterns. Constantine then reveals that something incredibly powerful is both hunting magic users and protecting Superman, but before Detective Chimp can speak his theories, Harvey Bullock suddenly announces his intentions to leave, having grown increasingly uncomfortable working in the world of superheroes and now believes himself further out of his element in the world of magic. Though his partner Renee Montoya calls to him, it is Detective Chimp himself who speaks to Harvey, trying to convince to stay and fight for Superman's victims. Klarion's cat familiar Teekl suddenly senses something and Jason Blood realizes that when Bullock opened his home's doors while trying to leave, he broke a protective seal. Blood moves between Bullock and Chimp and attempts to summon Etrigan to battle the approaching force when he and Bullock are killed instantly by a blast of powerful light. Outside, the home is under siege, the force protecting Superman revealed to be the Spectre, god's Spirit of Vengeance. Chapter Four: Spirit of Vengeance In Hell, an agonized Etrigan realizes Jason Blood has died and mourns the loss of his human host. Back in Blood's nearly destroyed home, the Spectre continues his assault while Zatanna futilely tries to keep everyone inside safe with a protection spell. Klarion has Teekl head outside and uses his link with his familiar to discover the Spectre is their attacker. Zatanna quickly realizes her powers aren't enough against the Spectre's raw might and she can't maintain the protection spell and teleport everyone away. Batman tries to order Huntress and Batwoman to find them a place to hide but Constantine mocks and rants at Batman for trying to take control of a situation completely over his head. When the mage calls the Dark Knight useless however, Batman responds with a single punch to his nose that floors Constantine before he informs Zatanna to lower her spell when she feels the Spectre stop and to get everyone back to the Tower of Fate. When Zatanna asks where he is going, Batman tells her outside. Catwoman tries to go with him but Batman tells her that she can't help due to her criminal status and that the Spectre punishes criminals. Outside, Batman calls out to the Spectre, asking to talk. The Spirit of Vengeance ceases his attack on the house and Zatanna teleports the group back to the Tower of Fate after promising Klarion and Catwoman she would save Teekl and Batman. When the Spectre realizes he's been deceived, he angrily grabs Batman and demands to know where the magic users have gone. Zatanna then jumps out and grabs both Teekl and Batman before teleporting all of them back to the Tower, leaving the Spectre alone and infuriated. Later, Batman confronts Constantine in the tower, demanding to know why he deliberately goaded him on. Constantine informs the Dark Knight that for the things they may have to do in the coming battles, he will need him angry and that he needs the Batman who confronted the Spectre head on and not the broken one who has been hiding for nearly a year. Featured Characters *Sinestro *Superman *Harley Quinn *The Flash *Zatanna *Klarion the Witch Boy (First Appearance) *Teekl (First Appearance) *Renee Montoya *Huntress *Alfred Pennyworth *John Constantine *Jason Blood (First Appearance, Death) *Catwoman *Batman *Detective Chimp *Harvey Bullock (Death) *The Spectre (First Appearance) *Etrigan the Demon (First Appearance) *Batwoman Title "Gathering Forces". Trivia *Batman's punch to John Constantine is a reference to the infamous "One Punch" he used on Guy Gardner. Cover Gallery Textless INJ GAU Y3 CV2 53c04b81e5a9b1.12952770.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 3.jpg|Chapter 3 Chapter 4.jpg|Chapter 4 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Three Category:Storyline